Take me to jail, I submit!
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Thieves Guild member Eira has heard a rumour stating that when you tell the Whiterun guards to take you to jail and that you will submit, they will take you to jail and have their way with you. Curious to find out if this rumour is true, she decides to get herself caught. All characters except for Eira are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure! Kmeme fill!


**Take me to jail, I submit.**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

_**Original Prompt:**_

_Sex in the Dragonsreach dungeons._

_Rumour has it that if you say "Take me to jail, I will submit" to the Whiterun guards, you will be taken to jail, where you will be fucked by the guards. Female Dragonborn has heard of this and wants to know if it's true. I would prefer a Breton, but the other races are fine, so long as it isn't a beast race. You can have my firstborn if the Dragonborn hints at the end, that she is going to get into more trouble in Whiterun often. Squicks: Bathroom stuff and bloodplay or anything like that._

_**Summary:** Thieves Guild member Eira has heard a rumour stating that when you tell the Whiterun guards to take you to jail and that you will submit, they will take you to jail and fuck you. Curious to find out if this rumour is true, she decides to get herself caught._

Leaving her painted horse at the stables, Eira slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way up to Whiterun's gate. The guards at the gate greeted her "I hope the day finds you well Thane". Eira smiled and nodded, before making her way into the city. She dropped her pack at Breezehome, greeted Lydia and made her way to the Bannered Mare for a drink.

Vex had sent her to Whiterun to collect a set of valuables from the Battle-Born residence. She would get to that early the next morning, when everybody was out and the chances of getting caught were slim. For now she needed a drink. Opening the door to the city's tavern, she made her way inside. Various locals greeted her as she made her way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. "Good day" the innkeeper Hulda greeted her kindly. "What can get you friend?" Eira smiled ordering her usual Nord Mead.

Eira drank her mead, enjoying the sounds and smells of the tavern. Of all the places she'd been to, Whiterun still felt the most like home. Looking around, Eira took in the taverns current visitors. Uthgerd the Unbroken sat in her usual corner, talking to Sinmir who sad across from her. Olfrid sat alone at the table near the stairs. Mikael played his lute and Olfina stood leaning on her broom, deep in thought. Jon sat on the stool next to her, staring into his mug. Saadia was busy stirring a pot in the backroom. The orphaned little girl Sophie sat in a corner talking to Mila, Carlotta's daughter. Carlotta herself was sitting on one of the benches, enjoying a glass of wine.

There were a few people Eira did not recognize. A young man wearing travellers clothing on the bench opposite Carlotta, another man, wearing mercenary armour on a chair by the fire, an older lady in the corner opposite the two children and three giggling young women standing closest to her. They were in fact close enough that she could hear their gossiping Eira realized now that she paid attention. Apparently one of their sisters was a member of the guard here.

"I'm not joking" one of the women said conspiratorially "if you're arrested and you tell the guards to take you to jail, that you'll submit, they will… well you know". Curiosity peaked Eira strained to hear more. "You're saying the guards have sex with all of their prisoners?" another woman asked sceptically. "Well not all of them obviously, but according to Katria they do with some", the first woman explained. "So then take me to jail, I submit is code for wanting to have sex?" the third woman asked. "Well… I guess, to the guards it is" the first woman mumbled, Eira smiled at the obvious embarrassment in the young woman's voice.

'_Interesting'_, she thought. So the Whiterun guards like to have a little fun with their prisoners. Eira's lips tipped up in a small smirk _'let's find out if the rumour's true'_. With that Eira got up and headed home. She needed to think this over. She couldn't get caught while on a job for the Thieves Guild so she had to work out something else. A disguise would be a good idea too, the guard's wouldn't attempt such a thing if they knew they were arresting their Thane!

Back in Breezehome, Eira started putting together her disguise. She found a pair of brown leather pants that resembled her Thieves Guild pants, a white front-laced bodice and a short brown leather jacket. With a smile she added some skimpy underclothes, some brown leather boots and a brown leather hood with fur trimming. Pleased with her selection Eira gathered the items in her arms and made her way to her basement to prepare for her capture.

After a relaxing bath Eira pulled on the white panties, made of a very thin, almost see through material that barely covered her privates and matching breastbags, consisting of the same thin material shaped in triangles to cover her breasts and tied with thin strings behind her back and neck. She wasn't used to wearing breastbags, with all the fighting she had to do it was more practical to bind her breasts using the more traditional bindings.

The leather pants were next, followed by the bodice and leather jacket. Finally she pulled on her boots and went back upstairs to her alchemy lab to find something to colour her hair with. After a while she finally found the powdered Lawsonia leaves, she'd collected on her travels. Taking the powdered leaves to her kitchen she placed them in a small cooking pot and added 2 cups of water. She then carefully placed the pot on the rack above the fire and left it to boil. When the mixture was ready she carefully applied it to her hair.

"My Thane?" came Lydia's voice from the stairs "what are you doing?" she asked looking over her thane's new outfit and the pot with the strange mixture. "Ah Lydia, great timing. I'm trying to colour my hair but I'm not sure I can reach it all, can you help out?" The housecarl had heard of court ladies colouring their hair, but had never seen it done. "Of course my Thane, what do I do?" she asked. "Just apply this mixture to my hair, make sure you don't miss anything".

With Lydia's help Eira's golden locks were turned to a light brown colour. "Well, how do I look?" Eira asked excitedly. "Different?" Lydia offered uncertainly. Eira answered her with a smirk "mission accomplished then". She settled in one of the chairs by the fire and read a book, waiting for her hair to dry and Lydia returned to her room. When her hair had dried sufficiently, Eira pulled it back in a loose, sideways ponytail, pulled up her hood and snuck out of the house.

Apparently her disguise worked, because she got caught right away. "By order of the Jarl, stop right there!" Eira froze in place, the adrenaline already pumping through her body. The guard caught up to her brandishing his sword in her face. "Breaking into the Thane's house was a foolish thing to do thief". Eira swallowed thickly, it was now or never. "I submit. Take me to jail" she whispered. The guard's helmet kept her from seeing it, but she could hear the smile in his voice "to Dragonsreach Dungeon you go then" he said taking her arm with his free hand. Eira silently allowed the guard to lead her to the dungeons. Why was she so nervous? This was the plan right? To find out if the rumour was true? Well she was about to find out, that's for sure.

Finally the guard pushed her into the dungeons and called out to his comrades "guys, I caught this little thief sneaking out of Breezehome. She wished to be taken to jail and submitted". Two male guards, both wearing helmets, stepped into the main hall of the dungeons. "What did she take?" one of them asked. The guard that led her in shrugged "dunno haven't checked yet". The third guard stepped forward, right into her personal space, "let's check then" he said as he knelt before her, placing his hands on her right calf. He moved them up her leg slowly, deliberately, lingering on her thigh, before doing the same to her other leg. Both legs thoroughly felt up the guards hands drifted to her hips, sliding back and down over her buttocks. Grabbing her arse firmly he nearly pulled her into him, but the guard that arrested her still held her arm, thus holding her back. _'Well, this sure isn't how it's usually done'_ Eira thought nervously as the guards hands now made their way up her back, finding the dagger strapped on her belt and removing it. His hands then continued their path over her shoulders and down her arms before being returned to her hips. This time the hands wandered to the front, a single hand dipping down over her core applying gentle pressure before sliding back up to join the other hand, sliding up her sides and under her jacket before finally moving to cup her breasts and squeeze them firmly. The whole thing was embarrassing and erotic at the same time.

Finally the guard stepped back. "I don't know what she was doing in the Thane's house, but she has nothing on her now, except for that dagger, not even a coin purse", he said. "Well she was still trespassing and that's a crime", the second guard offered. _'They're looking for a reason to hold me here'_, Eira realised. "True, I believe a night in the dungeons is in order" the third guard answered before nodding to the guard standing behind her and holding her arm.

The guard released her arm. Eira watched the guard in front of her, not sure what was to happen next. Suddenly her hood was pulled back and a piece of cloth was placed over her eyes and tied securely behind her head. _'A blindfold, definitely not normal procedure'_, she thought. "The blindfold is for your own safety thief", the third guard explained. "We can't have you identifying us, now can we? I suggest you leave it there, or we'll have to take more drastic measures, understood?" Eira swallowed nervously "understood".

"Now, since you so kindly submitted to my comrade here, we're going to make your stay here very pleasant… for us. Whether it's pleasant for you… well… that's entirely up to you thief" the third guard, apparently their leader explained. She shivered at the feeling of cold metal on her wrists _'chains, oh Gods what have I gotten myself into'_. Two of the guards each took one of her arms and led her to the side, presumably into one of the cells. Her arms were lifted above her head and she heard the clinking of metal against metal as she was secured.

"If you're a good girl, maybe we'll release you from those chains", the second guard said, she could hear the smirk in his voice. She had to admit, she was a little frightened. Here she was surrounded by three guards, her hands were bound, she was practically defenceless, vulnerable. _'Well I can always use my Thu'um if things go real bad'_ she thought. "Let's have a look at this body shall we", the leader's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

She could feel his fingers pulling on the laces of her bodice and it slowly came loose. Pushing the bodice open his hands traced the soft expanse of her belly, before moving upwards, stroking the underside of her breasts and moving underneath the bodice to untie the string of her breastbags. The string behind her neck followed swiftly and the flimsy piece of material was pulled away from her body, revealing her breasts, tipped with rosy, hardened nipples.

Warm, calloused hands massaged her breasts, thumbs alternating between rubbing and flicking her nipples. She shivered as he blew onto one of her nipples, making it almost unbearably hard, before latching onto it and swirling his tongue around the hard pebble. The warmth of his hands and mouth, combined with the cold air in the dungeons made her breasts very sensitive. She actually yelped when the guard bit down gently on her oversensitive nipple. His tongue quickly took care of the sting and he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment while his hands worked to unbuckle her belt, the clang of metal against stone indicated he had thrown it aside. She felt his hands untie the strings of her pants as he made his way down her stomach, placing gentle kisses all the way down. She could feel a small beard gently scratching her sensitive skin.

Her pants were swiftly pulled down and thrown aside, the feel of leather replaced with his calloused hands on her hips, fingers pulling the strings of her panties. Cold air hitting her buttocks indicated the removal of said panties. She could hear the rustling of chainmail and cloth followed by soft footsteps _'no boots, naked'_ she barely registered the thought when she felt a new pair of hands, colder than the leaders' had been. They ghosted over her sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake. A broad chest pressed against her back as the hands moved up to cover her breasts. It wasn't long before something stirred, pressing insistently against her lower back. Another guard, from the feel of his hands on her thighs she believed him to be the leader, had knelt in front of her and pressed his lips to her core causing her to shiver violently.

As the leader dipped his tongue inside, one of the hands on her breasts was moved to her stomach, pulling her against the guard behind her. A fifth hand took its place on her now abandoned breast, the guards rock-hard member rubbing against her leg. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as the leaders tongue hit her sweet spot. The guard gave her a few more strokes before removing his tongue to gently suckle her clitoris. She couldn't stop another moan escaping her lips as his finger dipped in and curled in just the right way. A second finger joining the first and the increasing pressure on her clitoris had her moaning and shuddering in pleasure as he took her over the edge.

After a few more strokes of his talented tongue, the leader stood up and the guards' hands let go of her breasts. The leader pressed a hand to her back, pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. Eira gasped as she felt another finger dip into her core and the leader took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and coax her own tongue into a dance. She could taste herself on his tongue. The finger withdrew from her core and moved along her slit to her puckered hole. Eira tensed and broke away from the kiss, knowing what was to come. She had never been taken there before and frankly, she was a bit scared it would hurt, or they'd be too rough.

The leader seemed to understand and placed a hand on her cheek, gently guiding her face back to him. "First time?" he asked gruffly. Not trusting her voice, Eira simply nodded. "We'll guide you into it, just relax, do not fight it". The leader fingers trailed down her stomach, back to her core and gently rubbed her clitoris, helping her relax. Slowly the guard's finger pushed its way into her arsehole. The leader took her lips in another kiss, two fingers dipping into her, distracting her from the finger being pushed in and out of her arse. She groaned as a second finger joined the first in her arse and the guard started moving them, adding scissor motions to stretch her, but her discomfort was washed away by another orgasm, stronger than the first. Vaguely she felt the guard behind her remove his fingers, followed by the insistent prodding of his hard member against her hole, but her orgasm was doing a good job of relaxing and distracting her.

As she rode out her orgasm on the leader's fingers, the guard behind her slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed. "By the nine, she's tight!" he groaned. Coming down from her high, she felt the leaders cock pushing into her pussy, his hands playing with her breasts. Both men stilled, giving her time to adjust to the size of them filling her so completely. Another hand on her cheek guided her head to the side and lips pressed to hers in a gentle kiss _'the third guard'_ Eira thought. The leader and guard behind her began to move slowly pumping in and out of her in steady, slow strokes. Eira moaned into the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Intense pleasure quickly overrode the slight discomfort she had felt initially. _'These men know what they're doing, there's no doubt about that', _Eira thought as their moans and groans filled the cell. Their movements became more erratic, as they neared their completion. A hand dipped between her and the leader, sliding down her stomach to her core. Fingers rubbed and pinched her clitoris, sending her over the edge into another mind blowing orgasm. The guards followed her over the edge, spilling their seed. Warm sticky liquid coated her leg _'the third guard'_ Eira decided, _'must have been jacking himself off'._

Both guards pulled out slowly, leaving her feeling empty. The leader chuckled "don't worry little thief, we're not done with you yet". She felt one of the guards reaching up, releasing her chains, while another wiped the cum of her leg with a linen cloth. The moment the chain was loose she dropped her arms, relieved to have the strain on her shoulders removed. Her wrists were still bound however. The guard guided her a few steps forward before lifting one of her legs and guiding her down onto her knee. The second guard, the leader she thought by the fill of his hands, had to help her keep her balance as they guided her down on what she know understood to be the third guard, lying on the floor.

The lying guard's hands moved to her hips, keeping her in place as she settled on her knees, one leg on either side of him. She could feel his cock poking at her entrance and the moment the other guards released her, he began pulling her down on his member. She threw her head back and moaned at the intensity of the feeling. She felt one of the guards behind her and groaned as he slipped into her arse slowly. His hands pushing aside the fabric of her bodice and jacket and cupping her breasts revealed him to be the leader. The two guards set a steady rhythm while the third stepped in front of her, pressing the head of his cock to her lips "suck it" he ordered. Strangely aroused by their dominance, Eira opened her mouth and took him in.

Eira swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and lifted her chained wrists to wrap one hand around the shaft, rubbing gently. She had just enough chain to rub the guard's balls with the other. Her moans, caused by the two guards fucking her, added to the sensation of her tongue and hand on the guards cock. He moaned as she sucked his cock and buried his hands in her brown locks to keep her still as he pushed himself in further, forcing her to let go of his shaft. The loss of her hand was well worth it as she was forced to take him in all the way. Holding her in place he fucked her mouth.

Their moans increased in volume as the guards thrust into her harder and faster as their own orgasms drew closer. Eira herself could feel the heat coursing through her, the tightness in her lower abdomen as her hips bucked helplessly against the onslaught of the guards. The guard beneath her was the first to come undone, his hands tightening on her hips almost painfully so as he spilled his seed into her with a loud moan of bliss. The guard in front of her was next, his hips slamming against her one last time as he groaned his release. His hands still held her head in place, leaving her with no other choice but to swallow his cum. Just as he pulled out, the leader pulled them both over the edge with a loud groan. Eira couldn't contain a cry of pleasure as the powerful orgasm hit her.

When he came down from his high, the leader pulled out and lifted her off the other guard. She was limp in his arms, completely spent. Picking her up bridal style, the leader carried her a few steps away and laid her down on a cot. "Clean yourselves up and get back to your posts" he ordered the other guards. "And get me some water and a clean cloth". Eira barely registered the sounds around her as sleep claimed her tired body.

When she finally woke she was disoriented for a moment. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing, there was a warm body behind her, a hand stroking her bare stomach. Then it all came back to her, the rumour, her curiosity, her capture and… _'By the nine! The rumours were true!'_. She reached up to take of the blindfold, but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her "not yet little thief".

'_The leader, so she was still in the dungeons then'._ He got up and helped her to sit as well. She heard him walking around, the rustling of cloth and chainmail as he got dressed. Moments later a vial was pushed to her lips. "Drink this" he ordered. Not knowing what it was Eira pulled away. "Drink it! Unless you want to end up pregnant!" he ordered again, sterner this time, his hand cupping the back of her head, keeping her in place and pushing the vial back to her lips. Hesitantly she opened her mouth, tipping her head slightly back, allowing him to pour the foul liquid into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, coughing as it burned down her throat. Another vial was pressed against her throat "a healing potion" the guard explained, "you'll feel better". Obediently Eira tipped her head back again, letting him pour the vial's contents into her mouth. The familiar tingle and warmth of the healing potion settled over her and she sighed blissfully.

She felt the guards hands on her wrists as he unlocked the shackles. She rubbed her wrists as the heavy metal finally fell away. The healing potion would take care of any bruising or scrapes the shackles might have caused, she knew. The guard reached up and untied her blindfold. Eira blinked, allowing her eyes to take in the dim cell and the guard before her, helmet firmly in place. She'd probably never know who gave her such pleasure. She blushed at the thought.

She took the guard's offered hand and he helped her to her feet, steading her as she swayed. After a few moments he let her go and indicated her pants and underclothes on a chair in the corner. She slowly made her way over, and dressed under the guard's lustful gaze. She could almost feel his eyes burn her. When she was fully dressed and her bodice retied, the guard took her upper arm and led her out of the dungeons.

Before stepping out she smirked, "I believe I may have to be less careful while working jobs in Whiterun". She winked at him, turned around and sauntered off. His low chuckle all the answer she needed, he was looking forward to her next capture.


End file.
